Ruri Kurosaki
|romaji = Kurosaki Ruri |gender = Female |status = Alive |relatives = Shun Kurosaki (older brother) |d-diskcolor =Purple |occupation = Duelist |partner(s) = Yūto Shun Kurosaki |anime debut =Episode 18 (mentioned) Episode 75 |age =? |eyecolor =Pink |haircolor =Dark purple and lilac |duelclass = |color =#6A0888 |writecolor =#FF0080 |affiliation = Resistance Academia (brainwashed)|fusioncounterpart = Serena |synchrocounterpart = Rin |pendulumcounterpart = Yuzu Hīragi |voice english = Emily Jenness |englishv = Emily Bauer |base = 黒咲 瑠璃 |furigana = くろさき るり ||enname = Lulu Obsidian|frname = |dename = |win = 0|lose = 1|seiyū japanese = Rin Aizawa|school = Spade Branch, Heartland Duel School}} Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V '' anime. She is the Xyz Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Rin (from the Synchro Dimension), and Serena (from the Fusion Dimension). Ruri is Shun Kurosaki's younger sister and one of Yūto's dear comrades. Currently, Ruri is in the captivity by Reo Akaba. Appearance Ruri has very long, dark purple hair; it extends past her lower back, even when secured with a winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun, and wears feather-shaped earrings. She also has shorter lilac side tails, sunny, pale skin and pink eyes. Ruri wears a pale, vest secured with a same coloured belt. Underneath, she wears a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. She wears her long, Resistance scarf hanging from the right side of the belts. Her clothes are accompanied with brown boots covered in buckles. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Prior to the invasion, Ruri wore a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. Personality From Yūto's description, Ruri is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with Yūto, her brother Shun, and her Resistance comrades. Yūto commented that Yuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar to Ruri's. Because of the invasion by Academia, Yūto stated that Ruri would never learn the summoning method used by Academia, suggesting that like Yūto and Shun, Ruri developed resentment for Fusion Summoning. She is also shown to be brave, challenging Yūri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Like Yūya and Yūshō, she believes that Dueling isn't a tool for conflict but instead for the sake of giving people smiles and happiness. Etymology 'Ruri' is a feminine Japanese name and depending on the Kanji used, it can mean: (流理) 'flow or logic', (留莉) 'detain or jasmine', or simply 'emerald'. For this Kanji, Ruri's name means (瑠璃) 'lapis lazuli' - a gemstone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique, intense colour. In Ancient Japanese Traditions it was believed that babies who were named after gemstones were protected from harms of evil spirits. Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. 黒 (Kuro) means 'black' and 咲 (Saki) means 'bloom'. History 'Past' during their time as students.]] Before the invasion of Heartland City, together with her close friend Yūto and older brother Shun, Ruri attended Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School. At one point during these times, together with Yūto and Shun, she watched Kaito Tenjō, the ace Duelist of Clover Branch, their rival branch, Dueling, and like everyone else was amazed by his skill. Despite their branches' rivalry, Ruri is a close friend of Sayaka Sasayama, a student from the same Clover Branch as Kaito, both often hung out and have friendly Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" ".]] One day, Ruri watched Dennis Macfield performing card tricks in the park. Noticed by the performer, she was quickly picked up by "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and deposited in front of Dennis, who knelt to her in a princely manner and requested a Duel. Indirectly, Ruri was the cause of the invasion as Dennis green-lighted the invasion the moment he found her. During the invasion, along with her older brother Shun, and her friend Yūto, Ruri joined the newly formed Resistance to fight Academia. She was seen comforting a kid with Sayaka and told them that Academia's method are wrong and Dueling isn't a tool for conflict, but should be used to bring smiles and happiness for everyone as well children's future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" .|left]] After the first wave attack ended, at the refugee camp, she was queuing up to draw water when she met Dennis again, this time accompanied by Yūri who was hiding his face with a cloak. She was later pursued by the latter, beginning a Duel with him when she was cornered against the ruins. Ruri lost the Duel, was captured and brought back to Academia,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" resulting in the Resistance, particularly Shun and Yūto to search frantically for her, and her close friend Sayaka, blamed herself as she witnessed her abduction.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" 'Standard Dimension Arc' '''Pre-Maiami Championship' Throughout Season 1, Ruri didn't make an appearance, but instead, was briefly mentioned from time to time. Episode 21, 24 and 25 are slightly more focused on Ruri than Episode 18 where she was mentioned in Yūto's flashback.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" In Episode 21, Shun pays no heed to Yuzu until he noticed her face. He became surprised at the sight of her and quickly deduced that she was Ruri, bombarding Yuzu with questions on how she escaped until Yūto knocked him out telling him that she wasn't Ruri. Both were then warped away by Yuzu's bracelet.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" More was revealed about Ruri in Episode 24 during Yūto's and Yuzu's discussion. After begging Yūto to tell her who he was and his objective, Yūto tells her that him and Shun were trying to rescue Ruri. The discussion revealed that at first Yūto had also thought she was Ruri but then realized it wasn't the case after seeing Yuzu learn Fusion Summoning. Yūto then said he would continue fighting with Ruri and the others to create a better future as well as stating that Yuzu was a lot like Ruri, not only their faces but also their determination.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 24: "The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors" The discussion on Ruri continued in Episode 25 between Reiji and Shun. Where the revelation of her capture was by Reo Akaba, Reiji's father. Reiji then figures out that Ruri is important to Shun and the rest and concludes that she still has yet to escape. It's also discovered that Shun's continous attack on LDS was to draw Reiji out and use him as a bargaining chip against Reo to release Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" Maiami Championship After Yūto's and Sora's confrontation, it is presumed that Ruri was possibly turned into a card like all the other captures duelists. To save her, Sora suggested that Yūto and Shun destroy all of the Fusion users - this resulted in a Duel between him and Yūto.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" However, Yūri confirmed when prompted by Yuzu that Ruri was captured by him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure After Shun attempted to quit the Lancers because of Reiji Akaba's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension instead of Fusion Dimension, Serena assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Ruri because he needed Serena and her counterparts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Shun vs. Dennis During the last match of the first round of Friendship Cup, when Shun finally exposed Dennis' identity as an Academia Duelist, Dennis revealed his encounter with Ruri and how he was partly responsible for her capture since he was ordered to find her and inform Yūri, enraging Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Xyz Dimension Arc While looking for Yūya's father, Yūto told Yūya that Yūshō's philosophy of bringing smile with Duel that Yūto had said before was actually something that Ruri said before she was kidnapped. Yūya and Yūto assumed that Ruri most likely learnt this philosophy from Sayaka who was Ruri's friend and a student of Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Fusion Dimension Arc for rescuing her.]] After Dennis lost to Kaito, he revealed that Ruri was being held captive in the Western Tower of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Once he arrived at Academia, Kaito immediately went ahead to the Western Tower where she was being held captive. After defeating the Keeper of the Western Tower, Diana, Ruri was surprised to see Kaito barged into the room and asked of his presence. However, Kaito only replied to her that Shun is waiting for her, surprising Ruri before she thanked him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Duels Trivia * Despite being the first dimensional counterpart to be mentioned, Ruri is the last one to be physically revealed. * Ruri is the only bracelet girl whose hair color doesn't match with the color of her bracelet gem. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance Category:Academia